Air, acoustic, and/or fire sealing devices, typically located in openings in walls, floors, and/or ceilings, and having pipes, fibers, and/or cables passing therethrough, generally prevent the spread of smoke and/or other airborne media throughout an area such as facility, thereby limiting damage to the area, and providing occupants more time to safely evacuate the area. Alternatively, or additionally, the devices also prevent the passage of sound, as the sound could compromise privacy and/or frighten the occupants and therefore adversely impact the evacuation. If desired, the devices can be designed as fire stop devices, containing intumescent material that expands when exposed to extreme heat of the fire, sealing the openings to prevent the spread of flame and combustion through the openings.
However, there is a need for improvement of existing air, acoustic and/or fire sealing devices. The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.